Family
by Sadistic Writer Alice
Summary: About ten years after they have graduated from E, families are being formed. Well, technically everyone in E was already like a family to each other, but now, they've all got kids. Kids that will grow up surrounded by a bunch of awesome, ex-assassins! Yup, imagine what the adorable mini-E students will do to the world. It's all about the family. And fun. Lots of OCs!
**A/N: I thought it'd be fun to write a sequel of sorts to You're Many Things Karma. But I didn't want to just focus on Karmanami, and their adorable child, but also on some other pairings and their kids ;) Ya, I need something to cope with the end of the manga T_T I have no idea how long I'm going to drag out this story; probably for more than fifty chapters xD**

 **Sort of a light series, until I magically come up with some plot lines for characters and fit them all nicely into some chaos :P did that make sense? I don't know.. Anyways! Please enjoy! (or not, it's really your choice)**

 **Family**

 **~ Chapter 1 ~**

"So precious~" Irina cooed, looking down at the little baby girl in Manami's arms. "Hello Ai-chan, I'm your auntie Irina~"

"Ahaha, no." Karma said bluntly. "There's no way that you can call yourself our daughter's auntie. Call yourself her grandma instead."

"I am only six and a half years older than you, and I have two beautiful four year olds!" Irina gestured over to the two blonde children clinging to their father's legs as he walked slowly around the room. "I am no grandma yet, Karma."

"Nao's the boy right? And Masa's the girl?" Karma asked, watching the two giggle and try to use their father as a ladder to reach some sweets on top of the bar counter.

Manami shook her head at him. "Dear, I don't understand how you still get their names mixed up after all this time. Nao-chan is the girl, and Masa-kun's the boy. Masa's the one Karasuma named. His name means military."

"But both of their names are for girls and boys," Karma pointed out.

"Well they did choose names that could work for both girls and boys to make things easier when they were born." Nagisa said, smiling as his little boy was babbling on to his mother, occasionally saying the coherent 'ma-ma' and 'da-da'.

"You also chose a unisex name." the red head pointed out. "Haru's going to be just like you. He's going to get mistaken for a girl because of his genetics."

"Well you never know he might be like Kae- oohh." Nagisa sighed. "Well, that doesn't matter. What matters is he's in a good family."

"Maiko-chan, mum is busy making food for everyone." Maehara said, picking up the little girl with dark brown hair. "You're going to be stuck with daddy until she's done."

Maiko looked over to where Hinata was in the kitchen and then at her dad, really confused. "Mum?"

Maehara laughed, sitting down on the couch next to Kayano and Nagisa. "No, Maiko-chan. Mum is cooking."

"Mum," the little toddler squirmed out of Maehara's arms and pointed to where her mother was. "Mum!"

"Alright, alright, Hiroto, switch places with me." Hinata said, taking off her apron and sitting down on the couch, she opened up a story book and Maiko sat on her lap and looked at the pictures, happy to be with her mom. "Could you stir the curry, and add a little salt to it?"

"Sure," Maehara said, kissing his wife on the forehead before going to the kitchen. "How come she likes you more than me?"

"Maybe it's because I look after her every day?" Hinata mused. "Hiroto, she loves you just as much, but in terms of who spends more quality time with her, it's me."

"Oh right, Isogai and Megu are expecting too, aren't they?" Manami asked, looking up at Karma. "Are they expecting a boy or girl?"

"Ah, well it turns out, they're expecting triplets." Karma said coolly, showing her the image of an ultrasound result on his phone.

"T-triplets?!" Kaede's eyes widened in shock. "I think I'd faint if I found out I was going to have so many at once."

"Isogai already did." Karma chuckled. "He said he has to do some major adjustments to their budget, but he's still happy."

"Poor Yuma," Maehara said from the kitchen. "His budgeting plan will never go the way he wants it to."

"He'll make it work somehow." Karma said. "He'll make a meal of goldfish from a tiny pond-"

"The goldfish." Maehara chuckled, remembering that strange occurrence at the fireworks festival years ago.

"Ah, when did we all get so family oriented?" Karma asked, looking down at Ai and Manami.

"Um, when we made a family?" Manami said softly.

"I think it was before then." Kaede said, hugging Haru close. "We probably became family focused back before having kids - when Korosensei taught us in class E."

"That's right," Hinata smiled, "We were all a family back then too."

"We still are." Maehara put in, walking into the living room. "We're all a family."

And they would be, for a long time.

* * *

 **A/N: I only focused on four pairs for this chapter, well, technically five, but they don't count since they aren't really there there with the characters :P Ah, I had a point for this note.. Oh right! Ok, so! Triplets. xD Do any of you have any name suggestions? For girls or boys? And also, what other pairs are you wanting to see? If any at all, or maybe this little group will be enough for this story.. ? *shrugs* Anyways, so that's the first chapter, and I've decided I'm just going to post at the end of the chapters how old all of the characters are, so that you have a better idea of them or something like that.. god I'm tired. Ok, anyways, ya, bye!**

 **Karasuma: 40 years old**

 **Irina: 32 years old**

 **Ex E Class students: 25-26 years old**

 **Masa and Nao - four years old**

 **Maiko - 13 months old (1 year, 1 month)**

 **Haru - eight months old**

 **Ai - two months old**


End file.
